


warmth

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, fluffy grossness im sry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything is warm. everything is warm and dans world doesn't extend past the feeling of phils arms boxing him in. everything is warm but he still wants phil closer, wants to melt into his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth

**Author's Note:**

> the lowercase is intentional and this is just. a tiny drabbly thing excuse my horrifying writing i havent written in a while,, thanks to my bffl galaxyphan.tumblr.com for being the super duperest i lov u u nerd. also wow i am super creative with titles

everything is warm. everything is warm and dans world doesn't extend past the feeling of phils arms boxing him in. everything is warm but he still wants phil closer, wants to melt into his skin. he wants to become one with phil. which is a little weird, but dans mind is still stuck on the fact that everything is so warm and it feels like theres a slight golden light shining on everything. he is holding phils hand so tightly. 

he pulls phils hand up to his face, smiling up at the older boy, and presses soft, quick kisses on the back of his knuckles. he lets go for a moment and shuffles a bit to get more comfortable before picking phils hand back up, staring at it as he slowly intertwines their fingers. he will never get over how well they fit even though dans hands are sort of stubby and fat and phils fingers are long and elegant and he is warm. 

his gaze shifts back to phils face, smiling at the softness of his eyes and the hint of a smile playing on his lips and leans up to kiss him. its warm and wonderful and phils lips are always softer than his own. he cant feel past the press of phils chest against his own and their lips slowly moving against each other and their hands tightening their grip. phil shifts his arm up to support his weight against the top of dans head, stroking the curls of soft hair he finds there. dan cant remember what they were supposed to be doing. phils lips start to trail across his jaw, painting a picture of soft red along his cheekbones, before tracing his blush with his mouth, pressing softer and softer kisses against his entire face. 

dans giggling and then phil is giggling and then they are a mess of warmth and softness and kisses. 

"y'know," dan whispers between giggles and phil kissing him gently. "we'd be a lot more productive if you didn't tackle me every time i lay on our bed."

"yeah, but wheres the fun in that?" phil murmurs back, kissing dans eyelids. "i think this is a great way to spend our time."

dan groans and shoves his free hand against phils face, making him pout.

“you kinda look like a cross between a baby and a fish when you do that, it’s a good look." dan says, smiling innocently at his boyfriend. 

“yeah, well you look like a cross between a cactus and a butt." phil mutters back, ever the come back expert. 

dan stares at him with his brow raised until they both burst into laughter, because really, they should be better at this banter thing by now. phils laughter fades as his face softens again, stroking dans still-blushing cheeks, and honestly, they both look so smitten its probably disgusting but at this moment neither of them cares.  

it’s warm and everything feels like sunshine so dan leans up to kiss phils cheek, whispering how much he loves him into his ear.


End file.
